Coronation Present
by balakafalata
Summary: naruto runs away from the palace to Konoha where he meets Sasuke, a hiding nobleman, while trying to stay away from the royal guard and keep his own status a secret. SasuNaru
1. Run

Ever since I was twelve years old, I knew that I was engaged to lord Itachi Uchiha

A/N: alright here's the deal, I'm new and really scared that everyone will hate this so please review and tell me what I can do to improve. It really confuses me when I get a lot of hits and nobody reviews. Oh, and **I DO NOT own Naruto and any related characters, the setting and events that occur in this story are of my own creation and any similarities are purely coincidental.**

**Warning: this story will contain slash, but that will be later and there won't be any big lemons, I'm too green for that. There also might be a bit of cursing, I don't but some of the characters might have to, especially if I put Tayuya in. **

Ever since I was twelve years old, I knew that I was engaged to lord Itachi Uchiha. From a time long before that, I knew that I would marry a nobleman to carry on my father's line, as was my duty as a prince who could have children. The official announcement wasn't made until I was fifteen. It wasn't until one year after that, that I realized what that meant. That was the day that changed my life forever, for I could never look my father in the eyes again and believe what he says.

The royal doctor, Tsunade, told me the biggest secret of the royal family. 'I'm going to die'

She showed me the writing on the wall, literally, that said so. For thousands of years our kingdom has flourished but this was not due to wise kings and graces from gods. It was because of a powerful mage by the name of Orochimaru. Orochimaru placed an enchantment over the royal family that in order for the kingdom to prosper, the queen must die by the hand of her husband within 24 hours of the birth of their firstborn son. I had always thought that it was my fault that my mother had died in childbirth. When I looked through the records, it seems that every queen has died in childbirth except when the firstborn was a girl. How could no one have noticed this? It couldn't run in the family because none of the queens were related. Surely someone should have figured it out that it isn't possible for so many women to die during the childbirth of their firstborn son. But then, how could anyone connect that fact the success of the realm.

It dawned on me quite quickly that, as I will be the one who will become pregnant, I will be the one to sacrifice my life for the sake of the kingdom.

HELL NO, I refused to give in to it.

Sneaking in and out of the royal palace was supposed to be impossible, and to anyone who hasn't lived there it is. As for me, I can go anywhere that I want to, I know all the secret passage ways. I can tell you how to get away from caretakers in seconds, my greatest accomplishment in evading capture, go to the kitchen. I swear that there are about a hundred secret passage ways from anywhere in the castle to the kitchen. So of course when running away from home, I went to the kitchen first.

"Ne, ne Ichiraku-san! I want ramen!" I know I wasn't very princely, but I grew up around old man Ichiraku because I always ran away from my caretakers. He and his daughter are really nice to me. His daughter's name is Ayame, she helps out in the kitchen sometimes, but she mostly works as a maid and is a junior apprentice to Tsunade.

When he didn't answer, I finally realized what I was doing. 'This isn't the time to be yelling about ramen' I thought to myself 'I have to leave'.

I gathered some traveling food from the kitchen. It wasn't technically stealing, I was the prince, it was my food. I then went straight to my quarters to pack.

I had traveled before this time so I had the proper clothes to travel in but I only brought a few outfits, hoping to buy more lower-class ones later. I had my clothes, money, food, my swords, throwing knives, and I was off. I walked out of the palace that day hoping to start a new life, hopefully one where I would live to be twenty. I had to make a choice, a choice between my people and myself and no matter what anyone has told me since then, I have never regretted leaving that day.

It wasn't anything like those stories where the princess doesn't want to get married to the cruel nobleman and runs away on a white horse in the dead of the night. I preferred to walk; it was less suspicious than a thoroughbred horse with a mysterious rider heading away from the palace. That was just stupid and would get me caught. I also knew where I was going, The small port city of Konoha.


	2. Free

**Thank you Zandamh for being my first reviewer! Ever! I love you! And Jadej.j for my second**

You see, no matter who you are, a port is city is so busy that no one ever pays attention to you. Everyone is too preoccupied with themselves to ask questions, and Konoha is the largest port in the country, possibly in the world. The biggest problem with walking from the palace to Konoha is that they are on separate sides of the land, effectively making a trip to Konoha last a week at least. That's not he point though, the fact that it is far away gave me too much time to think.

I thought about my father mostly. I remember getting the speech that every higher class child gets once they find out that they are engaged to someone they have never met before. The speech where my father says that he and my mother had an arranged marriage, and how they grew to like and respect one another. He even added that had she survived my birth, he could have come to love her. (snort) That's bullshit, he murdered her. I could see it, the nurses ripping me, newborn, from her arms, him taking the ceremonial athame and raising it while staring into her horrified eyes.

A rustle in a bush brought me out of my visions. I fingered the throwing knives in the pockets of my pants. I brought my nose to the air and sniffed. Growling I took on sword out of its sheath on my back and got into a relaxed fighting stance 'bandits'. I cursed at myself for not buying less conspicuous clothes earlier; I looked like a lone, rich traveler, the perfect bait.

Out of the trees walked about five men, all were carrying some form of large weapon. I could tell that there were more waiting. They were being careful not to underestimate me. One of the five walked towards me and stood in front of me, a smirk on his face. "Well hello there little rich man." The man gave a theatrical bow waving his hands. "Would you mind terribly if you gave up all of your money and precious belongings?" He was mocking me, I couldn't help but to crack a smile, he really had no idea who he was trying to rob.

"As polite as your request was, I am afraid that I must decline." He knew that I was mocking him now too.

At his silent command, they all attacked at once. I fought off the first few easily but apparently the ones that stayed hidden were much more powerful than the original five. I was injured in my right shoulder, and my left hand does not work as well as my right, but as soon as I thought that I couldn't fight anymore, all of the bandits were caught in a storm of sand that carried them into the air. My vision hazy from lack of air, I looked up into jade colored eyes before passing out from blood loss.

I blinked wearily, as feeling came back to my body. It was nighttime, but I could smell a fire and cooking meat. Sitting up, I held my head in my hands and groaned, that is until I heard a soft chuckle from next to me. Then I glared at the offender for all of a second before launching myself at him in what I knew was a bone crushing hug.

"Gaara! What are you doing here so soon? I wasn't expecting you for at least a week."

"Hn, the king went crazy when he found out that you were gone. I've been tracking you for three days". That could not have been but a few hours after I left. If I wasn't so angry at my father, I would have felt bad for worrying him.

I was really surprised at how fast he tracked me because Gaara and his siblings travel all over the world; and the possibility of him being anywhere close to the palace at the exact time that I left was slim to none.

"I was sent to bring you back, Naruto. Why did you leave?" I had known that my father would send Gaara to make sure I came back, and I was prepared for it. Just…not this soon.

"Umm, ano, well, I-I really can't tell you, Gaara. I want to but I just can't. I'm sorry" There, I said it.

"Alright Naruto, but you know that I won't be the last."

"I know, Gaara. I know."

Gaara stayed with me for the rest of the trip to Konoha. He did it to cover my tracks from anyone else who will inevitably be looking for me. No matter who my father could send to find me, none could track me better than Gaara.

We parted ways down the road of the Konoha gates. Already there were other travelers and farmers making their way to the city, I could blend in perfectly.

"Be safe, Naruto" he said it just as I started to walk away.

I yelled over my shoulder "I will, don't worry," and I smiled at him. If only I knew then what I know now. Even if I did, I don't think I would do anything differently, just been better prepared.

In the swarm of people gaining entrance to the city, I went unnoticed. No one asked for a pass or any identification. At that moment, seeing Konoha for the first time without guards or escorts, I felt free.


	3. Sasuke

**Yay, another chapter. I don't own Naruto or any other characters. Please review!**

The first thing I did in Konoha was find a Ramen restaurant. After that, I looked for a place to stay. Being a prosperous town, there were plenty of fancy hotels but it would get me noticed if I looked like a poor traveler and could afford a first class room. I instead went to a small apartment building and decided to rent a place.

As soon as I got there, I heard a lot of screaming. A woman, who despite the early hour was obviously drunk, was arguing with the landlord, a young, silver haired man. I approached, slowly, listening in on their loud conversation.

"I'm sorry, Anko-chan, but the money for this month walked right out of my pocket." So _she_ was the land_lady_ and he was the one who lived here.

"What do you mean it walked away?! Money does not _walk_!" She screeched. "I'm not Anko-_chan,_ I'm in charge here (hic), and you will address me as Anko-_san_ goddamnit!"

"Now, now Anko-chan" He said it in a soothing voice that just made her even more angry at him.

"Don't you use that tone with me, I'm not a child!"

"Ahem," I interrupted, her voice was starting to hurt my ears. They both turned towards me. The woman, Anko, just looked annoyed but the man's visible eye widened. I momentarily panicked, thinking that he had recognized me, but I relaxed somewhat when he said nothing. I would speak with him later.

"Yeah, what do you want?" The landlady asked me.

"I would like an apartment, if you please."

Now she was interested, "Well why didn't you say so then brat?" she turned to the man who was still standing there and warned him "Kakashi, you got two days, you hear, two days to get your rent in" The man simply smiled at her as her attention went back to me.

"I hope you won't be like him, brat."

"Don't call me a brat, you old hag. I do plan on paying my rent."

"Huh, brat," I frowned at her, "You got spunk. I like that." She gave me my key and I practically ran to my designated room.

It was, nice, I guess. There was a small living room with a couch and a chair; a doorway that led to a kitchenette; one bedroom and one bathroom. The real word for it would be simple.

I went to the bedroom to put away my stuff before collapsing on the bed. It wasn't what I expected. It wasn't hard or lumpy like people usually describe it as. It also wasn't like my bed at the palace that is so soft, it practically swallows you whole.

I guess I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was dark out. I decided to take a walk outside. I could smell the sea breeze, even in the middle of the city. Eventually though, I got to the docks, there were boats bobbing up and down in the water. The moonlight making it sparkle. It was beautiful.

My attention was drawn away by another presence on the dock. He was standing a bit away from me, but I could make out his silhouette in the dim light. I chuckled, making him turn to glare at me. Soon I started laughing hysterically. He walked towards me and said the words that I will remember forever, and always laugh. The first words he ever said to me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Hehe…nothing… just you…your… hair…looks like a chicken's ass!" I managed to get it out between my peels of laughter. He, however was not amused. He glared at me even harder, which only made me laugh more.

He snorted and turned away "dobe". Now _that_ made me mad.

"Oy, oy, who are you calling Dobe, Teme!" He stopped walking to glare at me once more before leaving.

"Where do you think you're going, Teme, get back here and say that to my face you bastard!" I stopped screaming after that, I didn't want to wake people up. I took one last look at the ocean before heading back to my new apartment. I had work to do.

* * *

The very next day, I got a job at that restaurant that I went to. I figured it would be perfect. I mean I get to have an actual job, as I had never been allowed to work before, and I get discounts on any food that I order when I'm off duty. It's a win-win situation, at least that's what I though until a certain duck-butt haired asshole entered accompanied by a white haired, eye-patch wearing, me recognizing, man. To make things worse, they sat in my section and I had already had my break. I reluctantly went over to take their orders.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, what can I get for you today?"

The white haired man casually answered "Chicken-flavored ramen for me and beef for him" duck-butt apparently didn't take kindly to having the older man order for him and glared but didn't say anything. It seems he does that a lot, glaring.

It wasn't until I brought them their food and duck-butt made a scathing comment of, "It's about time dobe." that I realized who he was.

_Flashback_

It was my sixth birthday party and of course, it had to be a grand ball. I was wearing a miniature suit and tie. I was greeting the guests, most of which were much older than me. The line was long and seemed to never end, but one family caught my attention. I recognized the older man, accompanied by his wife and two sons. By that time I had already known that my father was planning something as that man visited the palace often and he and my father would talk for hours. As I greeted them, the woman smiled prettily, the man simply nodded, but the older boy looked at me like I didn't matter at all. I could see the younger one, about my age, trying to act like his brother and father, but failing miserably. I giggled a bit at his expense. He just tried to glare at me and said in a haughty tone.

"It's about time, dobe." He obviously didn't know who I was, because no one ever talked that way to me. As a little kid, my eyes started to tear up. His father took him away angrily and I suddenly felt bad for him. As he turned from his scolding father to glare at me again that feeling left me completely.

Like everyone else, as soon as they entered the main ballroom, they were announced. "The Lord and Lady Uchiha accompanied by Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke!"

_End Flashback_

Uchiha Sasuke was Uchiha Itachi's little brother! I had heard of what happened to the Uchiha family a while ago. It was a horrible massacre. Only Itachi survived, but Sasuke's body was never found. That's why the man Kakashi won't say anything about me being here, because it would give him away too. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought that Konoha would make a good hiding place.


End file.
